infinitedimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Introduction
✨InfiniteDimensions is a roleplay community who's setting revolves around the concept of a fictional verse which contains a multitude of worlds that exist independently of one another, each with their own unique gods, species, and histories. While the concepts of ID dabble into multiple genres, there's an overarching theme of high fantasy and a focus on a species of beings called the metajin who are aware of the multitude of worlds and are able to break the barriers between them. We base our platform off of Discord and primarily use paragraph-style writing for all canon interactions. Creativity and exploring growth of characters is encouraged, and we also house a presence on DeviantART 'for members who are interested in sharing their artwork with others. If you find yourself interesting in joining the group, please read on to the following walk-through for an overview of the concepts, settings, and species you can use to get started on marking your own unique character today. Key Points While the lore of ID is expansive, we've summarized the most important to know information and premises here. Main articles and detailed pages will be listed and linked to, but are not necessary to begin engaging in our group. Brief History ��First Age | Creation of Aora, War of Deities *Long ago, two ancient beings known as Space and Time dwelled together in a vast emptiness. Together, they lingered and crafted reality and spawned their children, the Titans. Concerned for the future of their offspring, Space and Time guided their children to create the first world, Aora. *Here, the Titans divided the world into separate domains and further developed the world, creating and destroying to their whim. In time, the next generation of deities, the Gods, took place. *The Gods held key differences between themselves and the Titans. The Gods, eager for their own domains and to test the limits of their capabilities, pressed for more. Relations between the two generations of deities were strained and snapped due to the meddling of the devious Titan, Chaos. *A terrible war broke over the surface of the first world. After many, many years, the Gods were victorious over the Titans. The Gods’ leader, Caelra, called for punishment of their predecessors. The Titans true names were stripped away and erased from history, and those who were not killed were imprisoned or granted terrible fates. Chaos, the instigator of the war, was given the worst punishment. His essence was cut and divided into many pieces and scattered throughout space and time. The Titan would remain alive and aware but split into pieces to suffer for all eternity. ��Second Age | Creation of the Multiverse *Thus began the Second Age, ruled by the Gods. It was they who created the first mortals, the metajin, to assist in repairing their war-ravaged world. The mortals quickly won over the hearts of many gods, who in turn, assisted the Metajin in rebuilding Aora and granted them many favors. *The mortals soon developed followings and religions dedicated to those who favored them strongly. However, no bond was stronger than that of they and the previous leader of the Gods’, Caelra, who in time became the race’s patron and protector. *As Aora was healed and populated by the mortals, it was decided that the Gods would leave the First World to them as a gift. The Gods would now inhabit their new home of Yulpom, the realm of Gods, and allow the mortals to craft their own identity with less influence from the deities. *While many of the Gods were content to no longer inhabit the mortal realm, a fraction felt the desire to try their own hand at crafting worlds after their own images, and populate them with new species and races of mortals. An expansion of the multiverse took place, as various realities were created and split apart across space-time. *Concerned for the peoples which would be birthed upon the new worlds, Caelra would grant metajin one last gift before departing for Yulpom. Caelra linked themselves to the metajin species, granting them extended lives and extrodinary power. Most importantly, the metajin were now capable of traveling to the newly developing worlds with a thought (a power which would become known as Jumping) and assist their sibling species in their march of progress. Decline and Rebirth *Many years passed, and with the Gods' influence diminished and Caelra presence located elsewhere within Yulpom to oversee the deities realm, the metajin culture began to change. With no overbearing presence overlooking them, their metajin developed to become practical, brutal, and militaristic. To some, the Gods were forgotten and dismissed as mere myths and old legends of the past. And their fellow worlds were seen as sources of fresh resources, and potential slaves to build their glory to new heights. *This shift led to worlds being stripped bare, entire races and species being wiped out, and a strong metajin presence across the multiverse as a terrible regime. *The Gods were outraged at this behavior, but Caelra watched on silently in hopes that their children might find the correct path again. Finally, when seeing that the metajin had to be stopped to spare the other worlds, the God sorrowfully released on awful blight upon their own beloved mortals with the intent of wiping them from existence. *The blight was effective, driving the metajin from the worlds they had conquered, pushing those who were not slaughtered back into Aora. Their numbers dwindled, and a last stand was staged within their city of Athens. *The metajin were spared due to a young woman, who remained a rare follower of their first protector and patron, Caelra. The young woman's pleas and prayers, and her offer to trade her own life in exchange for those metajin who remained, touched Caelra and the God called back their blight. The young woman was brought forth and appointed as the first in a blessed bloodline, the start of a royal line who would lead their people forth in a final chance. *The woman, the first Queen of their people, put forth a policy of secrecy. The metajin were now to be strictly observers in the world - never again were they to meddle in the affairs of other peoples, be it in a positive or negative manner. Instead, they were to focus on rebuilding their own society in a manner which honors Caelra and their teachings. *The shift in power did not go smoothly, as a portion of the survivors cried out in protest and anger for the treatment of their people, and for their lack of concent within a system imposed by a God and their supposed royalty. This rebellion was quickly and silently quelled, the participants banished to the Void. ��Third Age | March of Progress, Modern Life * To both assist the metajin in the rebuilding of their society, Caelra crafted and produced a new species called the togi. Vastly different in physiology and culture, togi are naturally ingenious in matters of math and magic. Their influence and contribution led to the Magic Revolution, which produced much of the technology that shapes the lifestyle of modern metajin. * Many generations have passed since the establishment of the Royal Family, there has been peace upon Aora as they've watched and recorded the other worlds in secret while also continuing to build their own ideals and take care of their own peoples. However, there are rumors of dissent, and of strange metajin beginning to appear with unnaturally red eyes... Gods * Gods are beings who have existed since towards the beginning of creation, and hold tremendous power in shaping the laws of reality, as they are capable of altering aspects of it to fit their needs and desires. They reside primarily in the realm of Yulpom, and are governed by the Gods Council. * The head of the Gods Council, and generally regarded as one of the most powerful and influential among them, is Caelra. Due to their authority, they have helped instate rules among the Gods which restricts their involvement with mortal affairs. * While these restrictions do not allow for direct tampering, Gods are free to reach out and establish followings among developing worlds and are known by various names and titles (though generally tend to embody the same aspects and themes). In return for worship, Gods grant various boons and blessings. * Gods are the generators of magic, as they are composed of it and create it. Their magic is shared through their connections with worlds, which is shown in mortal skies as stars. * Depending upon the world and specific culture, mortals may either be very aware of Gods and their influence, may hold belief but have no proof of the involvement of Gods, or may altogether reject the concept of Gods and lean more fully into more secular ideals. Magic * Magic is a power produced by the the Gods that, when harnessed through spellcasting and other various methods, allows users to alter reality to their desire. It's had a large impact on many of the worlds (primarily Aora and Taloch), but is not always accessible or used across the multiverse. * Users of magic are naturally born a Core Caster or a Conduit Caster, depending on their species and lineage. ** Core Casters behave like batteries, holding reserves of magic inside themselves which they use to fuel their spells and slowly refill once empty. ** Conduit Casters are capable of reaching into their environment to "net" magic and are incapable of retaining it. The more sources they have to fuel their spells, the stronger magic they are able to use. * To perform spellcasting, magic users must speak what they desire to happen in True Tongue (the language of the Gods). Specific wording is required for specific results; for example, speaking "fire" will not result in a fireball, but directly speaking "fireball" will. * Spellcasters gradually grow stronger by expanding their vocabulary, allowing for more specific spells, and by expanding either their reserves (in the case of Core Casters) or their ability to reach out for sources of magic (in the case of Conduit Casters). * The worlds which utilize magic have developed various Schools of Magic, where spells are categorized and recorded for users to study and experiment with. Character Creation To create your first character and begin interacting with the group, there are several options to choose from based on which website you'd like to apply through. Currently, we allow DeviantART applications and independent applications. * For the detailed guide on how to join through DeviantART, click here. If you're interested in applying independently and outside the involvement of such websites, please proceed to the guide below. Worlds and Species After having read the important recaps and points above to familiarize yourself with ID's premise, the next step is to go forth and explore our selection of current worlds which house unique species, and find that that most suits your preferences and tastes. ⭐'Note: For first time users, we recommend creating a metajin character, as they are the most versatile and allow you to interact with multiple worlds and characters. Finding your Sheet Once you've found a world and species that suits your needs, you'll need to compile the information of your character in a readable format. Find the empty sheets here; Sheet Templates. Please copy the sheet to a new Google Doc, and fill out the required information. Once that's done, you'll need to submit your character for approval. Submitting the Character Once you have the sheet filled and the character finished, submit the character for approval through this form, and we'll review it as quickly as we can. We'll contact you through your provided Discord tag to either assist you with any needed corrections, or tell you if the character has been approved. Once approved, the character will be added to our official Registry , and you'll be allowed to use them in canon interactions within the group. ��'Drop by our Discord server if you need any further help or have any questions!' ��